


Oedipus

by Kummerspeck7



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kummerspeck7/pseuds/Kummerspeck7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediately post 1x08, Lucifer shows up at Chloe's door, and she has a theory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oedipus

Chloe sat on the couch, gently rubbing the head of the thoroughly drunk man leaning on her. How much booze had he consumed to get like this?  
Her lips were still tingling from the  kiss she'd shared with Dan a few short hours ago. She had been lying in bed, considering texting him to come back over when a knock had come from the door. But it hadn't been Dan coming back for more, but Lucifer swaying and stumbling on her doorstep.  
"Been forsaken again. After all that. Do you know what she said?"   
If his voice had been loud, or lewd, or just generally himself, she would have sent him away immediately. But Lucifer was never sloppy, never morose like this. He was quiet, betrayed, insulted. Chloe put a hand on his shoulder to steady him.  
"Hey, are you okay? What's going on?" Her brow furrowed.  
"Maze gave the Doctor to my brother." He said it as if it were somewhere between obvious and self evident.   
"Come in and explain it slowly from the beginning." Chloe said, leading him through the doorway. It's not like she could send him away in this condition. He'd die in a car wreck.  
He wrapped his long arms around her, leaning on her as they made their way towards the couch. He continued to mutter to himself as Chloe sat him down, then got him some water and a garbage can.  
"Okay." The detective said firmly, sitting beside him. "What happened? From the beginning."  
"Nonsense evening." Lucifer said with a pout. "You wanted to spend time with Dan. And hug Dan. And do whatever else with him. He's all you have time for anymore."  
"And that's why you're drunk? Just clarifying." Chloe asked, unconvinced.  
"No. Then I went to see the good Doctor Martin. But she didn't want to see me, either. No more sex, just talking. And the worst of it!" The Devil shook his head, as if disbelieving his own thoughts.  
"So I was too busy, then Dr Martin rejected you. There's more?"  
"You're bloody right there is!" Lucifer roared, hitting his fist against his leg. "She confirmed that the new 'doctor' across the hall is actually my brother. And how did Amenadiel find her?" His voice quieted to a hiss.  
Chloe leaned in, but he'd stopped talking. "I don't know, Lucifer. You're going to have to tell me."  
He scoffed. "Not much of a detective, are you? Maze. Maze betrayed me! I told her to leave. We're done."  
The detective nodded. "So you and Maze broke up."  
"'Broke up' is hardly the words I'd use for the betrayal of a blood oath forged in Hell between the Devil and a daughter of Lilith." He replied petulantly. "But yes. She's gone."  
Chloe gently pat him on the back. "I'm sorry. I'm glad you came over. Hey, you're not alone."  
Lucifer laughed, a short humorless bark. "You humans and your feels. I'm not alone. I can have whomever I want."  
The woman beside him sighed. "Anyone you want except the three people on earth you care about. I'm sorry we hurt you, Lucifer."  
He leaned over, putting his head on her shoulder and closing his eyes. "Can't hurt me. I'm the Devil."  
As the minutes passed he continued to lean on her. Slowly his arms came up and encircled her, holding her. Clinging to her. Not like a lover, like a child. Like a sick, sad child who needed comfort and attention. An idea slowly began to form in the back of Chloe's mind.  
"Lucifer?" She said softly, stroking his head as it moved to rest on her lap.  
"Yes?" He replied thickly, on the precipice of sleep, or possibly just unconsciousness. His arms were wrapped around her waist.  
"What was your mother like?"  
He shook his head. "Didn't have one. Just my brothers, me, and dear old Dad." He spat the last word out like it was a profanity.  
Chloe continued to run her fingers through his hair. "Not even in Heaven?"   
He shook his head again, his eyes going unfocused. Then leaned forward and regurgitated a foul smelling brown liquid into the garbage can by her feet.  
The detective rubbed Lucifer's back as he gagged and heaved, whispering to him. "It's okay, let it all out. You probably won't even remember this in the morning."  
"I will." He insisted, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "Disgusting."  
"You shouldn't drink so much." Chloe said gently, without any real rebuke. "Water?"  
"No." He groaned, burying his face into her lap. "Thanks." He mumbled as an afterthought.   
"Hey, can you tell me a little about Delilah? How did you meet, were you close?"  
Lucifer lifted his head slightly, then immediately put it back down. "You already know. Met at a party, granted her a favor."  
Chloe kept running her hands over him, from his head to his back. "You really liked her, you kept an eye on her."  
"Doesn't matter now." He grumbled into her thighs. "She's gone. What are you getting at, Detective?"  
"I think you're searching for a mother figure, Lucifer. Someone caring, protective, and nurturing. The mother you never had. And I think sex is your litmus test." Her fingers lightly rubbed his scalp as she spoke.  
"You're rather disgusting, Detective. People think I'm depraved." But he didn't let go, didn't pull away.  
"Hey, I'm not the one seeking out mother figures and sleeping with them, Oedipus."  
But her joke was bellied by the continuing soft movements of her hands rubbing his back. Warm, accepting.  
"I won't remember this in the morning." Lucifer promised, turning to one side so he could see her face. "But since I'm obliterated, and drunk people often say ridiculous things, yes. I wish I'd had a mother like you in Heaven. Someone who would have saved me from my father. Someone who would have objected to my forced reign over Hell. But you're also wrong, Detective. I find you beautiful, and cunning, and utterly fascinating. Since the dawn of time I've never been interested in anyone like I am with you. I'm thrilled when you're around and I miss you desperately when you're gone. I don't know what it is you make me feel, but I'm unfortunately fond of it and hate it at the same time. So no, I don't want you to be my mother."  
With that he turned back to the bucket and began to retch once more. The conversation was over.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in this fandom. Did I do okay? Criticism welcomed. Having a hard time with Lucifer's voice.


End file.
